


Patience

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya throws a dinner party. Touko's mind is on anything but the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

'This food is amazing!' Yasuhiro proclaimed, shoveling large mouthfuls of it into his mouth.

A disapproving Byakuya watched him as flecks of sauce went flying in every direction. 'It might be more amazing if you managed to put it in your mouth rather than all over the floor.'

Six of them sat at the table - the survivors. They were gathered in the dining room of Byakuya's apartment, technically celebrating his birthday though Byakuya himself hadn’t been a fan of the idea of a full-blown balloons-and-streamers party. Especially not when Yasuhiro suggested they bake a giant cake and Touko chimed in offering to be the girl who bursts out of the cake. So in the end they settled for a simple dinner party, to be held at Byakuya’s own apartment.

Touko poked at her food with a chopstick, a sour expression present on her face. Usually, she would enjoy spending time with the ones she had slowly come to call friends, but this evening was different.  

She arrived at Byakuya’s apartment early, wanting to offer her help to him in preparing and laying out the food before the others arrived. Byakuya had been surprisingly open to the idea, and set her the task of washing up used cooking utensils. The fact that they were “not quite together but essentially together” probably played a major role in this (Byakuya refused to acknowledge the nature of their relationship and insisted on keeping it a complete secret from everybody else). Plus Byakuya wasn’t used to preparing a meal without a fleet of servants at his feet, so Touko seemed to have been crowned the closest substitute.

The kitchen was small. Not small enough to be a problem for two people to share the space comfortably - but small enough so that when Byakuya leaned across the counter to take the salt shaker at the same time as Touko turning to grab another dirty knife, they suddenly found themselves face to face, and very close. Extremely close. 

Touko's hands grabbed fistfuls of her skirt under the table as she remembered how the knife dropped from her hand as their lips had met, unsure as to who initiated. Remembered how his hands brought her body closer to his, caressing her hips, and she, melting under his touch. How his breath burned in her mouth, savoring the taste of her, and she doing so in return.

She recalled how he lifted her up by the waist and placed her on the counter, all the while kissing down from her mouth to her neck to her collarbone. The way his hand had slid from her waist to her hips to her thigh. Pushed away the fabric of her skirt until he reached the seam of her panties, fingers slipping under.

A scowl ghosted her features as she remembered, when his fingers found the spot where she wanted him most, the doorbell chimed. The pair of them froze. Byakuya quickly withdrew his hand, dumped Touko back on her feet and told her nothing had happened. Washed his hands and vacated the kitchen to welcome the guests, leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen, dazed, annoyed and underwear dripping.

‘…What do you think, Fukawa-san?’

Touko’s head snapped up, cheeks aflame. Everyone at the table was looking at her. Including Byakuya.

‘…aah!... I…?!’

'I was just saying how it'd be nice for us all to go on trip somewhere in the summer,' Makoto beamed at her from the head of the table. 'Like a holiday!'

'I g-guess... that would be... okay...' Touko mumbled, unable to meet anyone's eye, praying the conversation move on and away from her so she could continue reliving the previous half an hour.

Sitting across from her, Aoi giggled 'That's the most positive response I've ever heard from you, Fukawa-chan!'

Touko glared across the table. Since escaping school and becoming work colleagues, she learnt to tolerate the swimmer girl. Some days they got along quite well. Then Aoi would go and say something stupid to remind Touko that she was just as dumb and shallow as she'd always perceived her to be.

'Don't p-patronise me!' Touko spat, gripping the edge of the table.

'Hey!' Aoi pouted, her forehead creasing. 'I was only teasing...'

'Let's not fight at the table!' Makoto laughed, though his mirth was strained.

Both girls leant back in their seats. Touko felt her cheeks burn. How dare Aoi show her up in front of everyone like that? Airhead. Bimbo. Stupid, stupid girl.

_'...Just b-because you aren't g-getting any...'_

'What?!'

Only then did Touko realise she had spoken aloud. She opened her mouth to reiterate but felt a sharp kick against her shin underneath the table. She winced and glared at Aoi again.

'Don't kick me!' Touko hissed, brandishing her knife in the other girl's direction.

Aoi's mouth fell open. 'What are you talking about?! I didn't kick you! Why would I?'

Touko faltered. 'Of c-course it was you! Who else w-would resort to such p-petty violence?'

'Says the girl currently pointing a knife at me!'

'If you d-didn't do it, then who did, huh?'

Silence. The only sound that could be heard was Yasuhiro crunching. Next to Touko, Byakuya cleared his throat.

'Whoever it was,' Kyouko spoke. 'Refrain from doing it again. To change the subject,' she lifted her glass in a toast. ‘We have so far neglected to wish a very happy birthday to our own Togami-kun.’

The rest of the table followed Kyouko's lead, raising their glasses, a chorus of ‘happy birthday!’ echoed around the table. Byakuya acknowledged the wishes with a supercilious nod, taking a sip from his glass.

As she drank, Touko screwed up her face at the taste of the wine - alcohol was still something she wasn't quite used to. The taste fizzed in her throat and made her head feel fuzzy.

The conversation at the table quickly turned to that of the former despair students currently in their care. Conversation bounced from the European princess, to the idiot mechanic, to the Aoi look-a-like but Touko wasn't listening. Her eyes wandered sideways to Byakuya. She wished this dinner party would hurry up and be over. Why did it have to be that he felt in the mood for ...  _that_  just before the guests arrived? She clung onto the hope that after the others had gone they could resume where they left off…

But what if he didn't want to? What if everyone leaves and he turns her away with little more than a "goodnight"? Touko squirmed in her seat. She wouldn't be able to stop him from sending her back to her own apartment, nor should she. Byakuya-sama's wishes came before everything.

Perhaps there was a way she could insure that he would want to continue. Tempt him somehow. Was she capable of that? She wasn't tempting or alluring or sexy at all.

As she reached again for her glass, her elbow knocked her knife onto the floor between her and Byakuya. Touko squeaked and immediately dived under the table to retrieve it.

She located the knife next to Byakuya’s foot. Upon picking it up she paused, eyeing his long legs, crossed neatly under the table. Did she dare?

Slowly, she backed out from underneath the table, but as she did, gently ran her fingers up his thigh.

Touko straightened up and sat back in her seat, placing her knife down next to her plate. Sneaking a glance at Byakuya, she was disappointed to see no obvious reaction and it seemed no one else at the table at batted an eyelid at Touko’s brief foray under the table either – they were all too busy listening to Makoto enthuse about the guy who had hair a bit like him.

She took another sip of wine, attempting to refrain from choking. The hand closest to Byakuya dropped below the table and gradually edged towards his leg again. She let it settle on his thigh, eyeing him sideways to see if he would react this time.

'I mean,' Makoto carried on talking. 'If he wasn't so tall I reckon you could mistake us for twins!'

‘Wait, that Hinata guy’s your twin?!’ Yasuhiro nearly spat food across the table.

Under the table, a weight was suddenly present upon Touko’s hand. When fingers curled around hers, she realised it was Byakuya’s hand. Her heart leapt to her mouth, but then straight back to her chest again when his fingers plucked her hand off his leg and dropped it in the space between their chairs.

‘Did you not just hear what Naegi-kun said, Hagakure-kun?’ Kyouko chuckled. ‘He was just pointing out how foolish someone would be to think that they  _were_  twins!’

Laughter echoed around the table. Touko’s hands, which had returned to her own lap, bunched fistfuls of her skirt. To try again would be a wicked move. But then again…

She was a wicked girl.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever met a set of twins…’ Yasuhiro pondered.

Touko’s hand found its way to Byakuya’s leg once more.

‘Yes you have, Hagakure-kun!’ Aoi pointed out. ‘What about Junko Enoshima and her twin? You’d have to be SUPER dumb to forget about them!’

Touko was pleasantly surprised to find that Byakuya didn’t immediately reject her movement. She realised she wasn’t breathing.

‘Ohhhh yeah! They  _were_ twins, weren’t they?’ Yasuhiro slumped back in his chair. ‘I thought they were the same person!’

‘Of course they weren’t the same person,’ Byakuya spoke. ‘That was the entire revelation that allowed us to escape the school. Or did that manage to bypass—‘

Touko’s fingers wandered across his leg, skirting the inside of his thigh. The movement caused Byakuya’s voice to catch midsentence.

‘—you completely?’ He finished, swiftly averting eye contact with anyone at the table.

Touko squinted at his cheeks where a faint red tinge radiated. She suppressed a smirk.

‘There’s a lot on my mind, Togami-chi!’ Yasuhiro cheerily stated, oblivious to Byakuya’s faux pas. ‘I’ve got all sorts of spirits trying to get their message across so sometimes I just forget little details like that!’

‘That seems like an awfully big detail to forget, Hagakure-kun…’ Makoto chuckled.  

Touko’s hand remained on Byakuya’s thigh as the rest of the table gradually finished off the main course. She used her other hand to absently poke at her food. She  _was_ hungry – just not for dinner.

She vaguely wondered why Byakuya hadn’t moved her hand. Perhaps he was enjoying the feeling of her gently stroking the inside of his trousers’ leg, softly pinching with her fingertips. Feeling him tense beneath her touch.

Feeling him succumb to her was a very different feeling. She was never in control, never the dominant one. It felt wrong – backwards, in a way. But simultaneously…

Exhilarating. Intoxicating. The idea that a man so powerful, so imperious – could be influenced, even just a little bit, by a grimy, worthless little girl like her.

She was the last to set down her chopsticks, finally removing her hand from Byakuya’s leg to do so. She sensed him exhale beside her.

‘Thank you for the wonderful meal, Togami-kun,’ Kyouko nodded across the table, swirling what remained of her wine in its glass.

‘There’s still another course yet,’ said Byakuya. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood, swiftly moving towards the kitchen door. ‘I trust none of you will cause any catastrophes while dessert is prepared.’

Those still seated (with the exception of Touko) chuckled lightly.

Byakuya paused at the entrance to the kitchen. ‘Fukawa.’

Her heart was immediately in her mouth again. She snapped to look at him.

‘I require assistance,’ Byakuya said, curtly. Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel.

Touko leapt to her feet and scurried after him as he disappeared into the adjacent kitchen, heart pounding and cheeks flushed.

As the door partitioning the two rooms swung shut, Byakuya turned on her, roughly seizing her by the arm. The contact sent a jolt through her body.

‘What game are you playing here, Fukawa?’ he hissed, eyes locked on hers.

There was a pause as Touko’s stomach swooped. ‘One you s-started…’

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed, dropping his grip on Touko’s arm, much to her disappointment. His piercing gaze flicked to the kitchen door then back to Touko. Lips pursed, he leant down so his face was level with hers. He was mere centimetres away. His distinctive scent filled her nostrils. The one she loved so much. The one she craved.

‘Regardless of whatever “game” we’re playing,’ he muttered, breath grazing Touko’s nose. ‘You are to keep your hands to yourself for the remainder of this meal – am I understood?’

Touko’s mouth hung slightly open, twiddling afore mentioned hands.

_‘Am I understood?’_

‘Y-Yes, Byakuya-sama…!’

‘Good.’ Byakuya straightened up, turning to the refrigerator to retrieve the lemon meringue pie that was to be the final course of the evening’s meal.  

Touko stayed where she stood, awaiting instruction, swaying slightly on the spot.

‘Fetch the plates from the cupboard, Fukawa.’

Without missing a beat, Touko hastened to the cabinet and retrieved six small dessert plates, setting them out individually. Byakuya produced the pudding dish and placed it carefully on the counter.

‘Cutlery, Fukawa.’

Several clinks and clunks later, six sets of utensils lay neatly beside to the plates.

Touko watched as Byakuya began to slice the pie into sections. His slender fingers wrapped tightly around the kitchen knife, slowly pushing it into the creamy surface of the dessert. Drool formed at the corner of her mouth, but the delicious looking pudding was the last thing on her mind.

She slowly edged forward to stand beside him at the counter. The rest of the guests would not expect them to return  _immediately._ No, they would be far too concerned with getting drunk off wine and making stupid statements to ponder the whereabouts of two of their party. They perhaps would not even notice if they were to be absent for… longer than explicitly needed.

Her eyes flicked from the pie to Byakuya to the pie again. Extending a hand, she brushed her index finger along the top layer of cream, gathering a blob of the sweet flavoured icing on her fingertip.

Byakuya turned his face to her, frowning.

Touko brought her finger to her mouth and slid it between her lips, lapping away at the white icing. All the while, eyes locked on Byakuya’s.

She swore she saw him swallow.

Parting her lips, she gently ran her tongue along her top lip, licking away any neglected cream, focused all the while on Byakuya's eyes, which in turn were fixed on her tongue. His breath hitched, causing something in her lower core to tighten.

The clatter of the knife hitting the kitchen counter echoed around the room as he roughly cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his, crushing their mouths together.

Touko’s vision bloomed as she shut her eyes, sighing into his mouth, gripping the front of his shirt in her spindly fingers. He ran his own tongue across her teeth, the bitter tang of the wine they’d been drinking present on his lips.

Reaching up to his collar, she began to attempt to undo his tie, the frustrations of the last fifty-five minutes coursing through her system - but before she could, an especially raucous bout of laughter echoed from the dining room. The pair froze.

Byakuya pushed Touko away, suddenly very aware of the four guests in the room next door.

A string of curse words echoed around her head. How dare they interrupt! Albeit unwittingly… but still. How  _dare_  they.

Touko’s hands returned to Byakuya’s tie, breathing ragged, but he gripped her wrists.

‘I refuse to be reduced to fumbling around in the kitchen like a character from one of your novels,’ his voice was low and, whether he intended it to be or not, seductive. ‘Just because  _you_  can’t restrain yourself and insist on acting like a common whore, does not mean that I too will sink to your level.’

‘B-but…’ Touko whispered, breathlessly. She noticed he couldn’t quite meet her eye, his grip on her wrists only heightening her arousal. ‘Was it n-not Byakuya-sama himself who first initiated such scandalous activities…?’

His chilly façade faltered.

‘And… was it not Byakuya-sama who…  _kissed…_  Fukawa-san just now? Right here… in the k-kitchen…’ A smirk played across her lips. ‘Perhaps… perhaps Byakuya-sama wants Fukawa-san…’ Touko administered a gentle tug on his tie, bringing his face closer to hers, forcing him to make eye contact. ‘…as much as Fukawa-san wants him.’

He met her gaze. Time ground to a halt. The ambient noise from the dining room faded away to make way for the sound of their breathing, the background of the kitchen blurred so that the only thing that mattered to Touko was him. The only thing that had mattered to her for a long time was him.

‘Did you guys need some help?’

Touko didn’t think she’d ever witnessed someone move as fast as Byakuya when the door swung open and Aoi appeared at the threshold. He practically leapt backwards, nearly colliding with the fridge.  

‘You’ve been gone a while and I just couldn’t wait any longer to try the pudding!’ Aoi enthused, clapping her hands together.

Knowing her cheeks were crimson, Touko glanced sideways to Byakuya. His cheeks mirrored hers, and wasn’t looking at either of the girls, instead busying himself with dividing the pie and placing six different slices on six different plates.

‘Y-You should tell your s-stomach not to be so impatient…!’ Touko sneered, wringing her fingers together. Yet more interruptions! Would she and Byakuya ever be able to have even a shred of time alone together without a constant parade of idiots waltzing in and out?

Before she could fume anymore, two plates were thrust into her hands.

‘Take these through,’ Byakuya said, shortly, presenting another couple of plates to Aoi. ‘Try not to drop them on the short journey from here to the table.’

‘This looks delicious!’ Aoi practically skipped back into the dining room with plates clutched in her hands.

Touko hesitated for a moment, looking to Byakuya. He too paused, allowing Aoi to bounce back into the dining room, gushing about dessert.

Byakuya swept past Touko towards the door, but as he did, leant down to her ear and murmured; ‘Provided you can behave yourself for the remainder of this meal, you may stay once the rest of the guests have left.’

With that, he followed Aoi back into the dining room, leaving Touko opened mouthed, her mind spinning. He wanted her to stay! She nearly dropped the plates in elation.

Hurriedly, she scurried after Byakuya and rejoined the others at the table, setting down the dishes she held. Aoi continuted enthusing about the food, accompanied by Yasuhiro stuffing his face but Touko held no interest in participating in any of the general hubbub. She dug into her slice of pie, willing for the meal to be over sooner than later. Willing for their friends to return to their own homes, so that she could at last be alone with Byakuya.

 

* * *

 

One hour and four minutes later, the door to the bedroom swung open with a bang as Byakuya stumbled in, Touko hanging off him, arms clinging to his neck, legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

Not five minutes passed since the guests finally exited the premises through the front door of the apartment, thanking Byakuya for the meal and wishing him further birthday wishes. After dessert and a suitable period of post dinner confectionary, their four friends left, never asking why Touko remained lurking behind Byakuya instead of accompanying them back to their own respective apartments. Though at this point, it really would have been more surprising if they  _had_  asked. Touko Fukawa lurking by Byakuya Togami’s side wasn’t a rare sight.

Touko’s hands scratched at Byakuya’s scalp, responding to his mouth on her neck as he sucked the delicate skin. He was so preoccupied with leaving a mark that he failed to spot the pile of paperwork at the foot of the bed which was subsequently sent fluttering all over the floor. Breaking away from her, he swore.

‘That’s w-what you get for b-being impatient,' Touko said, snickering, wagging her finger at Byakuya. His eyes narrowed.

Touko let out a small gasp as he practically threw her onto the bed. She didn’t have time to think, as Byakuya loomed over her, pinning both hands to the bed above her head.

'That's what  _you_  get for being such a revolting tease at the dinner table,' he growled, his pupils dilated. 'I had forgotten how much of a filthy slut you are, Fukawa.' He leant forward and roughly kissed her neck again, grazing the skin, eliciting moans from Touko. When he bit down on a spot just below her ear she arched her back, pushing her body up against his.

‘You just couldn’t contain yourself,’ His breath was hot against her neck, igniting fire in her veins. ‘Resorting to petty methods of seduction…’

Touko whined. The arousal she felt all through dinner was nothing to what she was feeling now. Her hands strained against his, aching to touch herself, to satisfy the pulsating want in her lower core, but his hold was strong, disallowing her wrists to budge.

‘Understandable, I know,’ Byakuya continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. He relinquished grip on one of Touko’s wrists to unbutton her blouse, pushing aside the silky material. ‘I am, after all, irresistible.’ He plunged a hand under the cloth and into the cup of her bra, slowly caressing the sensitive skin, stroking the underside of her breast.

Touko’s free hand found its way back to Byakuya’s hair, her fingers entwined in his blonde locks, pulling his head down onto her body, keeping him as close as possible. Legs wrapped around his waist, she pressed up against figure, grinding against the bulge in his pants, maddened whimpers tumbling from her mouth.

As if to heighten her frustration, Byakuya pulled back, removing his hand from her shirt. Both parties discarded their glasses somewhere between the hallway and the bedroom so Touko’s view of him was blurred. It didn’t prevent her from noting that his hair was disheveled and face flushed. Wishing she hadn’t abandoned her glasses, she reached out to grasp his lopsided collar, with the intention of pulling him back to her but he resisted, gripping her wrist.

‘Patience, Fukawa.’ His tone was low, scolding, sending chills down Touko’s spine.

She groaned. Her frame racked with agitation. She had been patient! She’d been patient all evening! She wanted him so badly, needed him. Wanted to commit so fully and completely to him that she could comprehend nothing else.

‘T-T-Touch me… B-Byakuya-sama…’ The words barely formed in her quivering jaw, lips damp with saliva.

‘Tsk,’ Byakuya sneered, plucking her hand away from his shirt. ‘Begging like a common whore.’ He slowly leaned in close to her face. ‘I would have expected nothing better.’

He filled her mouth, pressing his tongue against hers. She drank him in eagerly, free hand clawing his shirt, heels digging into the small of his back.

He broke away from her lips, mouth descending to her chin, to her neck, to her breasts. A hand traced the same path, briefly cupping the underside of her bra before caressing her waist. His other hand released her wrist and moved to unhook her legs from his person.

She let him place her down on the bed, breath coming in little pants. His movement was so measured, so agonizingly slow. She lifted her head to try and catch a glimpse of his expression but lack of glasses thwarted her.

His hands grasped the waistband of her skirt, tugging it free of her legs in one swift motion, discarding the item across the room. Briefly, Touko was reminded of that one magic trick that involved a table-cloth being whipped from under an array of silver-wear.

All thoughts of petty magic tricks were erased from her mind as his hands drifted over her midriff. Teasing the elastic of her panties, he slowly pulled them down over her legs, before tossing them away to join her skirt.

Aware of how exposed she was to him, her heart began to race, willing him to act, to satisfy her – anything to quell the ache. His hands rested on her inner thighs, gently stroking the tender skin with a thumb.

When he didn’t do anything, she raised her head, squinting slightly, furrowing her brow. A small whine escaped her.

‘Patience…’ Byakuya muttered, continuing to stroke the inside of her thigh, before dipping his head between her legs.

Touko screamed.

Immediately, Byakuya drew back. ‘Touko, I haven’t done anything yet.’

Whimpering, Touko clapped her hands over her face.

‘You’re completely ridiculous,’ Byakuya rolled his eyes and leant down again.

Touko’s eyes widened as he drew his tongue slowly upwards. Twitching as he sucked her clit, her hands gathering fistfuls of the bed sheets. His hands gripped her thighs, keeping her from clamping her legs together.

Each lick sent a jolt through Touko, her head rolling back onto the mattress. This wasn’t the first time Byakuya had been generous enough to do this, but it still blew Touko’s mind that he were able to find the exact spots that made her squirm. She began to wonder whether there was anything he  _wasn’t_ good at.

His hand replaced his tongue, massaging circles whilst his mouth descended to her opening.

‘A-Ahh….!’ Touko’s mewls heightened in volume, her hand finding its way to entwine Byakuya’s hair, attempting to push him further down onto her. He grunted in response, but didn’t stop.

Her hips bucked against his face as his pace increased, warmth building in her lower core until a flick of his tongue brought her to a mess of convulsions, body juddering and shaking, a series of moans and yelps cascading from her mouth.

Touko’s head lolled back onto the bed, stars blooming on her vision and breathing laboured. A wonderful sense of satisfaction ebbed through her.

Vaguely aware of Byakuya extracting himself from between her thighs and moving to the bedside cabinet, she lifted her head to see him, now pant-less, rolling a condom on. Eagerly, she sat up on the bed, brushing hair off her flushed face.

Once prepared, Byakuya returned to the bed and positioned himself over Touko, who extended her arms to wrap around his neck.

‘I assume you’re happy with this arrangement,’ He said, meeting her eye. His expression lacked the usual calculating demeanor, giving way to a more sincere emotion.

Touko smiled, nodding her head.

Slowly, he pushed into her; gentle thrusts at first, which soon picked up speed. Touko took a sharp intake of breath and bit down on Byakuya’s shoulder. Still sensitive from her orgasm, each movement shot jolts through her, strong enough to leave blossoming marks peppered across Byakuya’s collarbone. His mouth brushed against her neck with every thrust, and she felt his breathing becoming laboured. Her hands clawed at his back, legs clamping around him to bridge the gap between their bodies.

His mouth managed to capture hers in a rough kiss, loosely sucking her bottom lip and breath filling her mouth, before moving to her neck and sucking the skin there, bruising the pale flesh.

Touko felt her muscles tighten, then give way to a second orgasm, reducing her to quivering tangle of limbs, shrieks muffled by Byakuya’s neck.

The effect on Byakuya was immediate as he tensed. Touko clung to him as his body shuddered, rare moans escaping his mouth as he pulsed into her.

Touko swore she heard her name in his jumble of noise.

There was a moment of stillness, heavy breathing being the only sound.  

Byakuya broke the silence by extracting himself from Touko’s grip and gingerly removing himself from the bed.

Letting her arms flop onto the mattress, Touko shut her eyes. She could hear Byakuya moving around in the bedroom, but couldn’t be sure of what he was doing.

A blissful smile worked its way across her face. The feeling of the frustrations of the last couple of hours wash away was a wonderful one. Even more wonderful that she got to share it with Byakuya.

He sank onto the bed beside her. Touko rolled over and gently draped an arm across his bare chest, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

‘T-Thank you…’ She whispered. The only response she got was a noncommittal grunt.

Then the doorbell sounded.

 

* * *

 

Halfway back to her own apartment, Kyouko realised she forgot her purse. Knowing she must have left it at Byakuya’s, she turned and headed back to his apartment.

Upon arriving back, she raised a gloved finger to ring the doorbell before pausing. Her trusted intuition told her she might be interrupting something.

But she also needed her purse back, so pushed the bell regardless.

One minute passed, before the door opened a crack, just enough to reveal Byakuya scowling out into the hallway.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘I’ve left my purse here,’ Kyouko stated, smiling serenely. ‘I realised on the way back to my apartment that I must have left it on the table – I hope I’m not interrupting anything?’

The ruffled nature of Byakuya’s appearance told her, yes, she was definitely interrupting something. The marks he clearly thought were hidden by his lopsided collar indicated what.

‘I’ll go and find it,’ he said, shortly, before disappearing into the apartment, letting the door click shut.

Standing on the doorstep, Kyouko knew exactly what was going on. Not that she was surprised in the least – she’d clocked the way Byakuya and Touko couldn’t keep their hands off each other at dinner. She’d seen the looks. Timed how long they were in kitchen “preparing dessert”. Noted how Touko remained behind after the meal, and probably still resided in the apartment at that very moment.  

She shouldn’t be surprised at their behavior. Just being with them at the office was evidence enough that the pair were all over each other. Of course Byakuya acted all aloof, still trying to pretend he was above such interactions, just like he did during their school days but thinking he could hide this from the others, especially Kyouko, was just laughable.

Byakuya returned to the door and held out Kyouko’s purse without comment.

‘Thank you, Togami-kun, I hope you have a pleasant evening,’ Kyouko nodded. ‘Oh, and wish Fukawa-san a goodnight from me!’

With that she turned and walked away down the hall, leaving a dismayed Byakuya standing in the doorway.

As Kyouko entered the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor, she heard voices drift out of the apartment down the hall.

‘Who w-was that Byakuya-sama?’

‘No one.’

The apartment door slammed as lift doors slid shut. Kyouko smiled. If only those two hadn’t been so preoccupied with their own courting, they might have noticed she and Makoto doing exactly the same thing across the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna leave the country now bye
> 
> fun fact #1: this is the first togafuka fic i started.  
> fun fact #2: i started this in january.   
> fun fact #3: this is the first time i've written anything nsfw which is why it SUCKS   
> fun fact #4: there are no more fun facts.


End file.
